Brave New world
by Grey624
Summary: Claire Bennett and several other specials are happy to be out in the open and living peacefully with everyone. All seems well until something goes horribly wrong and now Claire and her friends are being blamed and hunted. On the run and trying to hide, Claire is determined to know what happened, who really is responsible, and if there's any hope for the brave new world again.


"Five long years have passed since the famous jump made by the remarkable Claire Bennett. It is because of this young woman that we now happily coexist with the evolved ones and thank this brave new world."

The news reports continued on every channel as I flipped through them.

"This is Maria De La Garza on sight with the evos coming and showing us what they can do. Excuse me sir, what do you call your ability?" "It's simple pyrokinesis."

The man moved his hands and shaped them so that once he ignited the fire, he had it in ball form.

"That is incredible. Well, there you have it America, evos with even dangerous powers, but manage to not let it control them. Back to you Chris Winters."

"The news isn't going to tell you anything about him you know."

I looked over at Peter. He was worried when all I wanted to know was if he was dead for good.

"There's always something."

I flipped continuously through the channels. There wasn't anything new and it did nothing to ease my nerves.

"He has to be dead."

"Claire, I wish you could see him the way I do."

"Even after everything he's done to hurt you? Nathan was your brother, he was my father. Sylar doesn't deserve forgiveness."

"Peter may be right Claire. Hatred and anger aside, he found himself again. He's done right since that night."

"Mohinder please, a monster is not a man."

"Sylar...Gabriel is a man."

"I need some air."

Getting up I walked out of the room and headed outside.

The cool brisk air felt so good that I began walking. I walked for a while and then turned to head back, thus going in a circle. I'd come up to an alley and saw a group of people huddling around.

They were talking and doing something I couldn't see, so me being me came up behind them.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

I went wide eyed at them as they broke apart from their circle, letting me see that they'd been hurting someone. They laughed and suddenly charged at me. There wasn't much I could do to defend myself, but I tried anything.

It wasn't enough, I was on the ground too quickly and was being kicked, hit, and stabbed. Trying to get away, I rolled and managed to get up, but only ended up cornering myself.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

I stared in shock as the men turned and saw the same person I did. It was Sylar. They moved around to close in on him, but I knew Sylar all too well. He used his abilities, but I was surprised to see that he only incapacitated them and then made them disappear.

"Claire? What are you doing out here? It's not safe."

"Says you."

"Please Claire, just take my hand and I'll get you back to Peter."

"Why should I trust you? I never have."

"He needs to know I'm alive."

With much reluctance, I gave him my hand, but had not expected him to pull me against him and then we both vanished. For a moment we were no where and the next thing I know I'm in Peters living room.

I let go as immediately as I could and backed up.

I couldn't trust Sylar, not for a second. I should have refused his hand and just made a run for it.

Why hadn't I?

Peter and Mohinder came running in and stopped at the sight of Sylar. Peter stared at him for a moment, but it was Sylar who made the fist move and hugged Peter. It was like they were brothers.

"My god, Claire are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just need to take a shower."

Leaving the room I hurried upstairs and down the hall to the room I stayed in. Grabbing a few things, I went and locked myself in the bathroom.

The hot water had felt so good as it eased away all the tension. Feeling good and clean, I dried off and dressed before opening the door and going back to my room. Before I could sit on the bed to brush out my hair, I found Sylar on it.

"Get out."

I held so much hate and anger for Sylar that he absolutely deserved, and put all that feeling into those two words.

"Claire please..."

"Oh that's original. Try another."

Sylar let out a deep sigh, as if he was trying so carefully to say the right words. I could never hear the right words from this mouth when they were nothing more than hurtful.

"I know that I can't possibly apologize enough for everything i've caused. But I want to show you how I've changed, and that maybe if you could, ever forgive me."

"Show me what?"

While he had sparked my interest, there was no way of knowing for usre just what he was going to show me and how.

His eyes bore into mine, making me want to cringe every which way and kill him. Yet at the same time he showed me something in the way he looked. He sat dejectedly and hunched. Sylar had never been the type to act so differently. So against my better judgement I accepted his request.

"I can't lie to you, so you will know the truth. The whole truth...about me."


End file.
